Collingwood
Tony Collingwood Productions Background It was established in 1988 when RARG attended his screening to Jim Henson and the company was started as Tony Collingwood Productions. Between 1990 and 1992, the company produced films like Rover Dangerfield, Bebe's Kids and Hans Christian Amderson's Thumbelina. The company produced Captain Zed and the Zee Zone for Scottish Television. In 1994, the company approached TNT & Hanna-Barbera to broadcast Daisy-Head Mayzie and aired in 1995 (Where the logo first debuted). In 1996, the company produced Dennis & Gnasher. (1995-1998) Nickname: "Captain Zed's Sheep I" Logo: On a black background, we see the text above "A Tony Collingwood Production" and below there are 2 sheep (From Captain Zed and the Zee Zone) finishing with a flag with the words "1 2 3" (Mirrored at the right) and the text in-between "TONY COLLINGWOOD", and a red line and a blue word "PRODUCTIONS LIMITED" underneath the logo. On the right there is a mirrored verson of the sheep from the left of the logo. In-Credit Variant: When this logo first debuted at the end of the 1995 adapted animated special Daisy-Head Mayzie (Retained on VHS and DVD releases), the logo is white on the blue background, and it was in-credited with the ending of the closing credits and the copyright info. The closing theme ends over. After that, the whole thing cuts to the Hanna-Barbera "Comedy All Stars" logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme. Availability: Seen on 1996-1998 episodes of Dennis & Gnasher. before they change the name. Editor's Note: None. Collingwood O'Hare Productions Background In 1998, the company partnered with Christoper O'Hare until the rebrand in 2014. The company produced The Secret Show and other shows. 1st Logo (1998-1999) Nickname: "Captain Zed's Sheep II" Logo: Very similiar to the previous logo, but it says "COLLINGWOOD O'HARE" in place of "TONY COLLINGWOOD". Also, there is no "A Tony Collingwood Production" text above it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme. Availability: Seen on the 1998-1999 episodes of Dennis & Gnasher. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1998-February 13th, 2015) Nickname: "The Starz" Logo: We see stars with the company name "COLLINGWOOD O'HARE ENTERTAINMENT LTD." below the logo. Variants: *On Animal Stories, the stars (in the center) is colored solid orange on the solid blue background with the name "COLLINGWOOD O'HARE ENTERTAINMENT LTD." (in one line) underneath and the copyright info (in one line) below. *On Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, the logo is smaller with the white stars and the company name below it is in two lines. Below it, it has the words "In Association with" and the Silver Fox Films logo below. *On The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!, the logo is on a blue bar and the company name "COLLINGWOOD O'HARE PRODUCTIONS" on the right side of the white stars instead. There's an animated version starts off on the blue background while the white stars moves some various directions before we zoom out. When the blue bar stops in the middle, the stars will flash, then the company name slides from right to the left to complete the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme plays over. Availability: Seen on a lot shows the company produced. Editor's Note: None. Collingwood & Co. Background Collingwood O'Hare Productions has revrand to this name in 2014. The first series under that name was Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave. (February 14th, 2015- ) Logo: On the white background, two blue puddles grow in and converge into one puddle. The word "Collingwood" pops in letter-by-letter, with the first "o" has its spark shape and the second and third "o"s has white eyes with black irises and white pupils. The white spot grows in and the words "& Co." pops in the same way. The light blue arrow stretches in and points at the left at the right side of the spot. While the logo is forming, the "©(Year)" appears at the bottom-right of the logo. The eyes wink and move. Then the eyes gets back to the normal position as they wink again. In-Credit Variants: *On Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave (Where this logo debuted), the logo is shared on the white background with multiple blue offical head symbols of the main characters (Hence the series title). The copyright info is at the bottom with the closing theme ends throughout. **On the original US version, the logo is at the left with the Sparky Animation logo at the right. It cuts to the Sprout Original logo (Depending on what episode before September 2015's refreshed look), when the closing theme ended short. **On the UK version, the logo is at the top with the Sprout and Sparky Animation logos underneath and the CBeeBies logo is at the bottom with "for" above the logo. FX/SFX: Flash animation. None for in-credit. Music/Sounds: For the normal version, it has two sounds (a wink sound and a boing sound) ending with a calm sounder. Usually, it has the closing theme. Availabity: Current. The in-credit variant was seen on the said show above. The animated logo was seen on the featurette Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave: Helping Children Learn on CBeeBies' Facebook page. Editor's Note: None for both the animated and the in-credit logos. Category:Family and Animation Category:Animation studio Category:2015 Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia